


I love you please don't leave me - Larry One-shot

by lollypopinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendzone, Larry One-Shot, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Louis, attempted suicide, larry - Freeform, larry angst, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypopinglarry/pseuds/lollypopinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are best friends and Louis is in love with Harry. He self harms and one night he decides to end his life. Will Harry be there in time?</p><p>*TRIGGER WARNING*<br/>Contains attempted suicide, do not read if uncomfortable or sensitive</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you please don't leave me - Larry One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, this is my first time writing something like this... so yea. Sorry if it's a bit rushed... Hope you like it

Louis POV

I woke up in pain. But then again that's nothing new... I get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom, looking in the mirror for the first time in what felt like ages. Yet still the same image stares back at me.

Ugly. That's what I am. Ugly and worthless. But it's OK. It will all be over soon. I quickly brush my teeth and head downstairs to meet my family.

"Morning Louis! Harry's in the kitchen." my mum tells me as soon as I'm in the living room.

I internally groan. He was meant to come later. I don't want to face him right now. I can't handle him looking all prince perfect while I look even uglier than usual. Harry is my best friend, but I am also madly in love with him. Sadly, he doesn't feel the same way, I know it. He's straight and he's had so many girlfriends that it's painful for me just to think about. 

"Morning Loubear!" Harry beams once I enter the kitchen, getting off the stool and hugging me. It took all my strength not to pry him off me so that he doesn't have to feel my disgusting body on his perfect one. 

If you're wondering if Harry knows I self-harm and stuff, no. He doesn't but he will. Sadly it will be too late by then. I will be looking down on him from heaven.

"Morning" I mutter into his chest. I let go of him and sit down on the island.

"Why are you here this early? I thought you were coming later?"

"Oh yea, about that.. Can we take a rain check on the movie night tonight? I forgot I had planned a date with Kendall... Is that OK?" he asks

My heart sank at those words. I tried to answer but a large lump as big as London formed in my throat and I felt tears prickling my eyes. 

No! I will not cry in front of him. I thought. I force the tears back and cough to get rid of the massive lump.

"Yea sure. I think I'm coming down with something anyway. Rain check sounds good." I lie easily, coughing more for extra effect.

"Ok. Well, I got to go. My mum wanted to hang out for a bit" he says, rolling his eyes but grinning.

'Yea, Ok bye." I say to his retreating back.

So here I was, on a Saturday. Alone. Again. 

Kendall's the worst of his girlfriend's yet. Since they started going out, she's always tried to distance him from me. Thank god I won't have to see her anymore. Well, if Harry cancelled and my mum is leaving for Ireland in a few hours, I may as well do it tonight.

The day went by in a blur. Soon it was evening and it was time. I put the note on my bed and walked into the bathroom. 

I ran the bath and started undressing. I had put the pills and blade next to the sink earlier so it was all ready.

"No backing out now", I tell myself.

I take five pills and swallow them. After that I slowly sink into the bath. Once I'm comfortable I take the blade and make one cut on my right wrist. The pain felt so good. Numbing one pain with another, I watched as blood started flowing into the water. I started making more and more until both arms were full and I felt numb.

I closed my eyes and felt like I was sinking. It felt good.

My fall was soon interrupted by a loud banging at the door and soon I felt my body being lifted out of the water. I wanted to scream at whoever didn't leave me to die but I couldn't. Everything was so heavy. Someone was holding me tight and rocking me back and forth.

I pried my eyes open to see a blurry mop of brown curls.

"H-Harry?" I try to say.

"Yes Loubear I'm here. You're Ok. You're going to be OK." He sobs.

"I feel heavy" I mutter.

He sobs harder and the last thing I hear is 'I love you, please don't leave me' before everything goes black.

***

I see white but I feel pain so I know I'm alive. I groan, turning my head to see my green eyed beauty. His head snaps in my direction and soon I'm engulfed in a hug.

"I missed you so much. Thank god you're awake." Harry cries letting go.

"I love you. I thought I was never going to be able to tell you this, but I do. It took me 17 years to realize it but I did. I realized that I love you the day I cancelled our movie night. And I don't know if you feel the same but I hope you do. I am in love with you. Seeing you lying there in the blood red bath nearly unconcious- i-it tore me apart. I didn't think I would be able to go on if I had lost you. That moment is when I actually figured out how much I love you. I always have and I always will. I love you Louis" He confesses.

"I love you too" I say with tears in my eyes.

And with that he finally kissed me. The kiss I've been waiting for my whole life.


End file.
